


Chilly Love

by gregariousGrandeur



Series: Could You Imagine? [Fire Emblem] [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregariousGrandeur/pseuds/gregariousGrandeur
Summary: Fjorm falling for a fem!Summoner and proposing





	Chilly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the third place prize on my giveaway blog, the winner was Wymtime!

When had Fjorm fallen for the Legendary Summoner of Askr?

It was a question she asked herself regularly nowadays. Every time she caught herself staring at you from across the dining hall, or trailing behind you like a lovesick puppy as she helped you with whatever needed helping with. (Which typically included sitting together and reading under a tree, or helping to ease the new heroes into the new lifestyle that they would have in Askr.) Every time you would smile lazily at her, or roll your eyes and the two of you would exchange a knowing look when someone else said something ridiculous made her smile in turn. 

It was as though you'd placed a spell on her, the way she found herself acting.

She knew better, of course - it wasn't some spell that had her falling for you, it was just, well, you. Every time you flipped your hair out of your face when it got too long, the way you smiled, the way you couldn't help but hum or sing a song under your breath when the tune would take over your mind - it was all of the little things that added up, and made her fall for you more by the minute. There were too many things she loved about you, and it was no wonder she'd fallen so fast and so hard. It surely hadn't been love at first sight, but she'd certainly thought you beautiful from the moment she'd seen you, clad in that cloak of white and gold, wielding a weapon unlike any other she'd ever seen. Although you were unable to fight, the way that you firmly, but kindly, commanded the heroes at your side... well, it was awe-inspiring. You were easy-going, and kind, and your smile melted her from the inside out. But despite how soft, and kind, and lovely you were, there was an undeniable strength about you that none could deny. 

It was no wonder that from the moment she had joined your side, and every waking second after, she'd fallen more and more in love with you - gods, you'd swept her off her feet. She'd been sunk from the moment she met you, but the tipping point truly had to have been when you'd gone to hug her, and had claimed - despite Fjorm's own protests, as she knew how cold she was compared to the others - that you didn't mind chilly hugs. Your smile had been nearly ethereal to her in that moment, as you pulled her into a comforting hug.

How could she not have fallen for you then?

But... that put her in quite the dilemma. 

See, she was sure of her feelings for you, but did you even return her feelings? Your preferences in a partner had never truly come up in conversation - what if you couldn't love another woman? Not to mention if you liked her in particular! Would she just be ruining your friendship if she confessed, or could it lead to something more? But... despite her worries, she simply knew she couldn't go on without saying something. 

And so, she sought you out. 

She'd hardly had to search - she knew right where you'd be this time of day, as the late afternoon light filtered through the branches of the trees in the courtyard. She stopped in her tracks as she saw the soft light rest against your face, and had to take a deep breath before calling your name, and drawing closer.

You smiled at her, and gods her heart could have stopped right there, but she simply sat next to you, and smiled as you asked her if she needed something.

"Ah, yes, actually." She started nervously, forcing a smile. "There was something I wished to talk to you about."

"Well, go ahead! I promise not to bite!" You laughed, smiling and gently setting a hand on her shoulder. "You're free to say anything that's on your mind, I swear I won't judge."

"Well, you see... in Nifl, my homeland, since it is blanketed in snow, avalanches sometimes bury people. If you're ever caught in one, and someone saves you... you owe that person a debt. Where I come from, this is important. You are the one who saved me. I was lost when I met you, and you pulled me from the snow that I was buried under. And so, I wanted to thank you."

"Oh Fjorm, you don-"

"N-No, I truly do." Fjorm spoke, gently adjusting her position so that she could reach the box in her pocket. "Would you close your eyes a moment, summoner? I've a gift for you."

You smile and nod, closing your eyes and extending your hands patiently, palms up. 

Fjorm took another breath, and gently pulled the ring from the box she had, glittering in the light, and slipped it onto the ring finger of your left hand. Your eyes flew open as she did so, and you looked down at the ring in surprise, and then back to her.

"Fjorm?"

"I... I know that I can never repay you, for helping me through what was surely one of the darkest times in my life, and I apologize for asking for more but... Please, summoner." Fjorm took your hand in hers, and placed it against her chest, tears pricking her eyes. "I would be honored if you would accept this ring, and stay by my side, so that I may devote myself to you."

When you didn't speak, tears gathering at the corners of your eyes, Fjorm feared the worst. She opened her mouth to speak, to take it back, to do anything but see those tears fall. And then you leapt into her arms, and hugged her tight.

"Yes!" You sobbed, pulling her in for a kiss, your hands on her cheeks. "Of course I will!"

"I'm so glad!" Fjorm couldn't help but laugh, tears of joy freely falling down her face as she pressed her forehead against yours. "I swear to you, I will do everything in my power to make you the happiest woman in this world, or any other."

"Oh Fjorm, you already have."


End file.
